Feel The Rain On Your Skin
by DarthAnimus
Summary: A request reply - One day after school Saguru received an interesting offer from one Kaito Kuroba. -slash-


Author's Notes: This is a request reply to MonPetitLoupDeMort. I hope it is to your liking!

**Feel the Rain on Your Skin**

When the last bell of the schoolday ran Saguru got up from his chair with a grateful sigh as he streched his arms high abowe his head. His shoulders cracked a few times before his lower back popped loudly. A small discomforted grunt escaped from between the blond's lips but he did feel better than he had felt before stretching. The feeling of being completely stuck had passed when his back had popped back in place.

"Finally the schoolweek's over!" one of the girls exclaimed in an exhausted manner. There was some agreeing mumbling from her friends but Saguru was not paying them any attention. Something much more interesting had come around. Or, rather, walked up to him.

"Wonderful weather today!" Kaito Kuroba said with an excited grin, causing Saguru to blink. It had been awfully cloudy that morning and it had looked like it was going to rain. Had the sky cleared out during the hours? Saguru glanced out the window behind him and stared.

"Kuroba..." Saguru spoke with false sweetness in his tone. Kaito simply blinked at him, his grin fading into a happy smile. "It's pouring outside."

"I know", Kaito said and his grin was back full force. "Perfect, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't", Saguru grunted angrily. "It's a long way home from school and I couldn't find my umbrella this morning. I'm going to be soaking wet by the time I get home."

"It's okay!" Kaito assured cheerfully and took a hold of Saguru's upper arm. "I don't have an umbrella either." He started tugging the Brit after him. "I'll walk with you. That way you won't feel so bad."

"And why would that not make me feel so bad?" Saguru said as he lifted an incredulous eyebrow. The effect was wasted, however, since Kaito was not looking at him, leading the way. Kaito did not turn his head to look back at him even when he replied: "Then we'll both be wet."

Even though Saguru failed to see the reason in that he did not object to his classmate's reasoning and he surprised even himself when he allowed Kaito to lead the way when they left school.

It really was pouring outside and the two teens were completely soaked by the time they made it out of the school premises. Saguru had tugged his schoolbag under his arm and hoped that his bag was water proof and that his books and notes did not get wet in the onslaught of water. The blond walked with his shoulders hunched and his golden locks were plastered to his forehead. Kaito, on the other hand, seemed to be in an extremely good mood and not bothered by the weather at all. He was waving his bag around his wide arches and was humming a melody to himself. Saguru thought it sounded suspiciously like "Signing in the Rain."

By the time the two made it to the front of the Hakuba household even Saguru's socks were wet. All in all the blond felt like he would never be dry again. Kaito had stopped his humming when they had gotten on the street and Saguru could search for his keys in peace. He dug through his pockets and easily located his housekey. Then he glanced up and noticed that Kaito was not by his side anymore. Thinking that the other had already left to go to his own home Saguru quickly whirled around. Right then something wet and cold hit him in the face.

The first thing Saguru realized what that he had sand in his mouth and began spitting it out. There was grime dropping off of his face and he soon recognized it to be mud from the yard. This realization brought his gaze up and indeed, there was Kaito laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach. Saguru firmly tried to remind himself of the good upbringing his mother had bestowed him and tried to clutch to the princible of being a well-behaved child his mother could be proud of. Still he somehow managed to get a handful of mud from right next to the house stairs.

Saguru stared at the dirt he had gathered in his hand and briefly wondered where it had come from and what he had been planning to do with it. Then he heard Kaito's laughter again and smirked.

Kaito's poker face actually cracked when he got mud splattered all over his forehead. A completely bewildered look took hold of the brunet's face and suddenly Saguru had an immense desire to laugh his head off. If he had looked like that when he had been thrown at he could very well understand why Kaito had laughed so hard. But that did not mean he was going to forgive it. He scooped up another handful of mud.

"Now, wait a second", Kaito started. "You already had your turn. You can't just-" Whatever it was that Saguru just could not do was left as a secret when the magician's face became completely covered in mud. Kaito was reduced to spluttering while Saguru went up the stairs again and shived his key to the lock. With a click the door was opened and Saguru turned back around to his wet and dirty classmate.

"Come on in", Saguru said in his usual formal manner. "We'll get you dried and cleaned up."

The completely dumbfounded look on Kaito's face earned the magician a wide smile from his usually cold classmate. Encouraged by the new look Kaito made his way up the stairs and entered the house ofter Saguru. As Saguru lead the way he did not notice Kaito place an umbrella by the shoe rack. The very same umbrella he had been looking for that morning.

_**The End**_


End file.
